remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Jolly Roger
The Jolly Roger is the pirate ship that serves as the home of Captain Hook, Mr. Smee and their Pirate Crew. It is the base of operations for Captain Hook and is the only place in Neverland that can be considered "pirate territory" (other than Skull Rock). Appearances ''Peter Pan It is first seen in Peter Pan. When Peter Pan, the Lost Boys, Wendy, John and Michael scared off the pirates, they desert their ship, leaving Peter to temporarily commandeer it. Peter uses it to take the Darlings back home by having Tinker Bell cover it with pixie dust, enabling it to fly. Return to Never Land It is last seen in ''Return to Never Land, where the pirates are back in control of the ship. During the start of the film, it is apparent that the pixie dust that was used in the first film is still in effect; however, Wendy's story that she tells Jane and Danny states that the ship was covered in pixie dust during a successful treasure theft (courtesy of Peter Pan), which contradicts what occurred in the first film, however, it is very possible that it was re-covered in Pixie Dust or that Wendy just made the story up. The ship is mistaken for a bomber when Jane is kidnapped and Hook and his crew are forced to escape as the Germans attack London. It, again, serves as Hook and his crew's home base (Skull Rock having apparently been forgotten or abandoned). During the end of the film, the Jolly Roger is destroyed when Hook is sent plummeting through several floors of it (with help from a heavy anchor) and crashes into the Octopus, who, having been sent into a rage because of his blunder, destroys the ship all in an attempt to eat Hook alive. It sinks to the bottom of the sea soon afterwards. ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates The ship also appears in the animated television series serving as the central location for Hook and his crew. Since the original ship was destroyed, the crew was forced to rebuild it apparently wanting to give a darker tone as the colors are now pure red and black. Once Upon a Time Originally referred to by the name Jewel of the Realm is headed by Captain Liam Jones. On orders of the king, he and his crew are to travel to a distant island and procure a medical plant, Dreamshade, which is rumored to heal all wounds. For the journey, Liam brings his brother, Lieutenant Killian Jones. Upon their arrival on the island of Never Land shore they meet a boy named Peter Pan who warns them that Dreamshade is poisonous and comments that their king must be really ruthless,Liam does not heed the boy's warning, while Killian begins to think the king wants the plant to poison his enemies. After finding the plant Liam purposely wounds himself with the Dreamshade to prove his brother wrong. While nothing happens immediately, Liam soon collapses by the rapidly spreading poison Pan appears to Killian and gives him access to a spring, which will heal his brother, but comes with a price if they choose to leave the island. Liam is healed and they venture off the island with plans of revealing their king's true nature in sending them on the expedition. Once out of Never Land's waters, Liam collapses dying in Killian's arms the price of leaving Never Land's seas. Killian buries his brother at sea. Fueled by anger and a sense of justice, he takes his place as captain, convinces the crew to renounce the king by telling them the truth, and they all take on the life of pirates while the Jewel of the Realm is renamed the Jolly Roger. The Pirate Fairy Although the Jolly Roger is not the main ship that appears in the film it does make a brief appearance at the end during the credits where it rescues it's future Captain from the sea. Disney Parks The Jolly Roger was a Disneyland landmark from its opening to 1983 in the form of the ''Chicken of the Sea Pirate Ship restaurant in Fantasyland. However, the pirate ship was damaged when being moved during the Fantasyland overhaul and parts of it would be used in Peter Pan's Flight. The tradition of Hook's pirate ship in the parks would live on though at the Disneyland Hotel's Neverland Pool and at Disneyland Paris's Adventure Isle. Fantasmic! The Sailing Ship Columbia plays the part of Captain Hook's ship in the Disneyland Fantasmic. Video Games [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_Hearts_(series) Kingdom Hearts series] The Jolly Roger is the primary setting for the Never Land level in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. ''Epic Mickey A battered version of Jolly Roger is the location of a boss fight against a robotic Captain Hook. Mickey Mouse must either defeat Hook on the decks by altering the path of his rails to a plank leading to the crocodile or climb up the rigging to release a captured Sprite that will summon Pete Pan to fight on Mickey's behalf. Disney INFINITY The Jolly Roger appears in the game as a mode of transportation for playable characters. Sailor Moon Crystal: Disney Adventurers The ''Jolly Roger appeared as the boss stage in Sailor Moon Crystal: Disney Adventurers. Captain Hook has stolen the Sailor Senshi's Star Power Sticks and Sailor Moon's Cosmic Heart Compact. Usagi and her friends infiltrate the Jolly Roger to take their items back. Category:Ships Category:Boats Category:Neverland